Vouivre ou mourir
by Rincevent
Summary: Il n'est pas toujours facile de laisser derrière-soi une existence de souffrance


**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Une porte s'ouvrit, un peu brutalement, et claqua contre le mur. La femme qui venait de l'ouvrir se frotta l'épaule, l'air agacé.

\- Ah, à chaque fois c'est le même cirque quand on doit aller chez lui. Pas foutu de la faire changer.

Elle entra, veillant à laisser la porte entrouverte, et accrocha son manteau en espérant que le support ne se décrocherait pas. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement, l'obligeant à poser ledit manteau sur une chaise de la cuisine. Elle entreprit donc d'ouvrir les fenêtres, histoire d'aérer l'appartement. Il lui avait toujours paru si... terne. Et négligé. À l'image de son occupant, en fait. Un souffle rauque la fit se retourner.

\- Tu as pu trouver une place de parking ?

Soufflant toujours et rouge comme un camion de pompier, le visiteur lui fit signe que oui.

\- Tu vois ce que ça donne soixante ans à ne pas faire de sport ? Faut prendre un peu soin de toi, _Fattie Daddy_.  
\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Nat.  
\- Oh, ça fait plus de trente ans que tu es devenu père, tu devrais t'y être fait, non ?  
\- C'est pas si compliqué de m'appeler papa ou juste par mon prénom, quoi ! C'est toi qui lui a donné cette foutue habitude !

Elle sourit malicieusement, mais la tristesse effaça cette courte joie de son visage. Elle et son ex-mari devaient maintenant récupérer des affaires pour leur fils. Le connaissant, elle avait pensé à emporter des sacs car il n'en avait probablement pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pue, comme ça ?  
\- Sûrement de la nourriture qu'il a laissé pourrir au frigo ou dans la poubelle.

Une exploration de la cuisine leur prouva qu'il s'agissait des deux. Quelques plats préparés, des conserves ouvertes, pas de fruits ou légumes. Ah si, pardon, il y avait deux tomates, trois citrons et une salade à balancer. Une fois le sac-poubelle rempli et évacué (par son ex qui râla au sujet des immeubles sans ascenseur), elle put rassembler des vêtements, usés jusqu'à la corde, et des accessoires de toilette d'aussi mauvaise qualité que la nourriture qu'ils avaient trouvé. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes, et une fois le sac rempli elle chercha un objet familier qu'elle pourrait éventuellement lui ramener. Et n'en trouva pas. Mais que faisait-il donc pour s'occuper ? Elle laissa ses yeux parcourir les étagères couvertes de lectures professionnelles. L'aridité des titres suffisait à la dissuader d'ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces livres.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle cocottait sa poubelle ! En plus je me suis fait engueuler par le clodo du coin. Je sais même pas pourquoi.  
\- Mon pauvre chou...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?  
\- Y a pas de photos...  
\- Ah... Non, y en a jamais eu, chez lui.  
\- Il nous déteste à ce point là ?  
\- Ah non, tu vas pas commencer, hein ! Il a jamais été branché photo, c'est tout.  
\- Y a rien de nous, ici. Ah si, les fringues qu'on lui a offert sont dans son placard. Quoi ?

Son ex s'était baissé pour examiner quelques cd rangés dans un coin.

\- Ah si, il a toujours les cd qu'on lui a prêtés ou offerts.  
\- Toujours sous plastique ?  
\- ... Certains, oui. Bon dieu !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Viens voir par toi-même.  
\- ... D'accord, vu la couche de poussière, il a écouté une fois ou deux pour être poli et n'y a plus touch... c'est pas possible ! Non, pas mon bébé !  
\- Nat... ton fils écoute de la musique militaire, c'est comme ça. Enfin... Si ça se trouve c'est aussi des cadeaux qu'on lui a fait. C'est pas non plus comme s'il avait des dizaines de cd. Je crois qu'il s'en fout aussi de la musique.

Elle se releva, poussant un profond soupir en secouant négativement la tête.

\- Je comprends pas. On l'a entouré d'affection ; on a veillé à lui faire découvrir pleins de choses, de gens, de paysages ; on a essayé d'en faire un jeune plein de vie... Et il est devenu un retraité chiant !  
\- Il a ses propres goûts... On a peut-être été excessifs question voyages ?  
\- Oh allez, parce que t'y crois, à ça ?  
\- Non. Il a pas l'air de faire de mots croisés, ceci dit.

Les deux parents firent le tour de la chambre et du salon afin de voir s'ils ne pourraient pas penser à quelque chose de plus à emmener.

\- N'empêche, qu'il n'ait pas la télé, passe encore, mais pas internet... c'est une nécessité professionnelle, de nos jours !  
\- Il l'avait mais il était tellement mécontent du service qu'il a résilié l'abonnement. Il n'en a juste pas repris d'autre. Apparemment il trouvait ça plus reposant. Il surfe au boulot pendant sa pause méridienne, je crois.

Le père leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il remarqua que son ex-femme lui jetait un regard étrange.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Non rien.  
\- Si, à quoi t'as pensé ?  
\- Mmm... Juste... j'ai pas vu de préservatifs dans sa chambre.

Il la toisa sévèrement, plantant son regard dans celui de son ex-femme.

\- Il y a une limite à la curiosité, Nat.  
\- Je sais, je sais. Mais quand même, je l'ai jamais vu avec personne.  
\- Ça ne nous regarde pas ! S'il a envie de nous dire quelque chose, il le fera en temps et en...  
\- Il est pas homo, en tous cas !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
\- Ben je lui ai posé la question. Je me demandais.  
\- Tu... mais tu es incorrigible ! ... Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?  
\- Il a haussé les épaules et a juste dit "aucun intérêt".

Nat s'assit sur une chaise abimée, tracassée.

\- Tu crois que c'est à cause du divorce qu'il fuit les relations ?  
\- J'en sais rien.  
\- Je m'en fiche qu'il soit célibataire si c'est son choix, mais... ah ! Ça me mine de le voir se morfondre depuis toujours. On dirait qu'il n'attend que d'aller s'allonger dans sa tombe !

Son ex-mari se contenta de hausser les épaules pour toute réponse, ce qui avait toujours eu le don de l'agacer prodigieusement.

\- Ah après on sait pas tout, si ça se trouve c'est un chaud lapin, hein !

Leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement. Même divorcés, il savaient encore lire les pensées de l'autre. Non, leur fils était un vieux garçon, un gratte-papier de l'enseignement supérieur, une personne sans éclat ni grand relief. Et certainement pas du genre à s'intéresser à autrui.

\- Enfin... toi non plus tu ne t'es jamais remis avec qui que ce soit.

Contre toute attente, il pivota brusquement et empoigna le sac puis sortit de la pièce. Elle savait bien qu'il n'avait jamais surmonté son départ, mais elle ne pensait pas que la blessure soit toujours aussi vive. Elle se dit en refermant la porte qu'elle avait le chic pour blesser les hommes de sa vie. Ils redescendirent lentement l'escalier étroit, au rythme de son ex-mari, puis remontèrent dans sa voiture pour retourner à l'hôpital.

\- Elle a dû te coûter un bras, non ?  
\- Maintenant que j'ai trois étoiles, j'ai un standing à tenir. Et puis surtout j'ai besoin d'une voiture où on est bien assis et où on a pas mal au dos.  
\- T'aurais moins mal si tu bougeais un peu, John !  
\- C'est contre mes principes, là ! C'est sûr que ça doit te changer des poubelles auxquelles t'es habituée...  
\- La mienne elle a pas de klaxon, déjà. Et puis de toute façon y a presque pas d'autre voitures, sur mon île.  
\- Et pas de fromager non plus, hein ?

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente. Elle préférait la liberté au confort, peu lui importait ce qu'il en pensait. Même si au départ elle aurait aimé qu'il la suive. Cela faisait vingt ans qu'elle s'était installée à l'étranger, vivant libre et généralement seule, et voilà qu'elle devait cohabiter avec son ex-mari parce que son fils s'était effondré dans la rue, se déboîtant une épaule. Sans doute un mélange de surmenage, de déséquilibre alimentaire, d'une infection pas encore identifiée... et peut-être des choses dont il ne souhaitait pas parler.

Le trajet fut long et laborieux. La circulation des grandes villes alors qu'on était même pas dans la capitale... Bon sang que ça ne lui manquait pas ! Ils finirent néanmoins par arriver à l'hôpital John Radcliffe et y retrouvèrent leur fils venant de subir une radio. L'anesthésique qu'on lui avait administré marchait très efficacement se dit Nat alors qu'il les accueillit d'un petit rire aussi idiot qu'inhabituel.

\- Momaaan, ppaaaa...  
\- Oui, nous voilà ! On est allé te prendre quelques affaires ! Tu parles d'une expédition, tu sais comment ton père conduit.  
\- Comme quelqu'un qui a son permis. Et une voiture.  
\- Hin hin... Ppa il roule toujours trop vite... J'ai mal.  
\- Je sais, mon grand.

Un interne frappa et entra dans la chambre. Un type qui, comme tous ses congénères, dormait très peu mais s'efforçait d'être aussi efficace que possible. Il avait les traits tirés et semblait épuisé.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes madame et monsieur... Walden ? Vous êtes les parents de ce patient ?  
\- Oui. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui lui est arrivé ? Nous n'avons pas eu de détails quand le secrétariat nous a appelé.  
\- Alors... pour l'épaule, la luxation ça fait mal mais ça n'est pas grave. Il y aura de la rééducation.  
\- Gare à l'escarboucle, Greeding roar ! ... Ça me laaaance... Dans l'épaule...  
\- Oui, c'est normal. Par contre votre fils semble avoir plusieurs carences alimentaires, et surtout il a un taux anormalement élevé de globules blancs.  
\- Il a une infection ?  
\- Eh bien, il reste des analyses à faire, mais a priori il s'agirait d'un début de... hem... de cancer qui...  
\- Il a... un cancer ?  
\- Ce n'est qu'un début, l'accident de votre fils a heureusement permis d'identifier ça à un stade où c'est encore bénin. Mais oui, votre fils a une forme rare, et précoce, de cancer de la prostate.  
\- Hin hin hin...

John et Nat regardèrent le médecin, horrifiés et muets.

\- Mais... il est tellement jeune !  
\- Hélas cela arrive parfois, ça touche généralement les hommes plus âgés, mais il y a des exceptions. Je vois dans son dossier qu'il a déjà fait l'objet d'une opération et d'un traitement des voies urinaires, pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

Nat se retourna sèchement, et regarda son ex-mari d'un air accusateur. John soupira, mal-à-l'aise.

\- C'était suite à un accident de voiture. Quand il avait treize ans. La mère d'un copain de classe qui les ramenait s'est fait rentrer dedans par un camion.  
\- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

Ce fut au tour de John de planter son regard dans celui de son ex-femme.

\- Je te l'aurais dit si t'avais été joignable à l'époque. Mais comme madame venait de partir pour on ne sait pas où il a bien fallu que je prenne une décision seul.  
\- Hin hin... Mman... le serpent écrase le cheval qui vole !

Ils le regardèrent, perplexes, puis reprirent leur conversation. Inconscient de ce qui se jouait autour de lui, leur fils nageait en plein délire. Ses souvenirs et son imagination se mêlaient, lui faisant revivre certaines scènes de son passé. Le sentiment d'abandon qui l'habitait n'était pas apparu lors du départ de sa mère, c'était plutôt celui-ci qui le lui en avait fait prendre conscience. Toute son enfance, il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché quelque chose de précieux, sans pouvoir dire quoi. Ce manque indicible et déstabilisant, il n'avait cessé de tenter de le chasser de son esprit, en pure perte. Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents, il n'avait jamais pris goût à la vie, cherchant toujours l'origine de ce vide. Les seules choses qui l'avaient jamais intéressé, c'était l'étude de l'antiquité et ses cultes mortuaires, au point d'en faire sa profession. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ces questions arides et morbides le fascinaient depuis tout jeune, mais il avait ressenti un choc et un déclic vers dix ans. Avec ses parents, il avait fait un voyage en Grèce et avait été impressionné par une statue d'Hadès, l'ancien dieu des morts, dans un musée. Par la suite il n'avait cessé de se renseigner à son sujet, le préférant nettement à d'autres cultes plus courus par les études, comme celui d'Athéna.

Il avait aussi développé un intérêt trouble, mêlé de répulsion, pour les légendes mettant en scène des créatures serpentesques. Un centre d'intérêt bizarre et digne de son statut d'universitaire. En revanche il avait une réelle aversion pour les chevaux, alors que sa mère les adorait. Il faisait parfois des rêves étranges, à la limite du cauchemar, où un homme aidé d'un cheval blanc le trainait dans le ciel puis le tuait en le lâchant dans le vide avant de rejoindre son frère jumeau. Parfois les rêves semblaient encore plus réels que ses souvenirs, et il se voyait livrer des combats dantesques dans un environnement désolé, affrontant des ennemis baignant dans une lumière dorée. Au réveil il oscillait parfois entre colère et soulagement. Il avait parfois l'impression que ce qu'on lui avait arraché n'était qu'un poison, que le manque qu'il ressentait lui permettait de mieux respirer. C'était étrange et inexplicable. Comme si l'atonie de sa vie était une phase de repos après des années de colère. Peut-être avait-il accumulé un mauvais karma dans une vie antérieure et le cosmos se chargeait de le lui faire payer maintenant... Il n'était pas malheureux, il n'était pas heureux, il était juste là. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire de son existence. Fallait-il se laisser mourir ? Y aurait-il seulement un royaume d'Hadès pour l'accueillir ?

L'anesthésie finit par se dissiper et, en dépit de sa tête embrouillée, il fallut bien prendre quelques décisions, ne serait-ce que pour calmer ses parents. C'était étrange de les voir ensemble. Ils avaient tout fait pour lui, et il avait bien conscience que sa vie insipide les décevait. Il leur était reconnaissant de tous leurs efforts, et pourtant, quoi qu'ils fassent, ils étaient les seuls à arriver à déclencher en lui une colère à la fois noire et sourde. Plus d'une fois il s'était gendarmé pour ne pas les blesser, alors qu'une soudaine envie de tout détruire le prenait. Les paroles acerbes, les accusations fallacieuses, les sous-entendus venimeux affluaient dans sa tête, comme s'il était un serpent qui attendait de mordre. Et puis tout retombait en ne laissant que de la culpabilité. Sans doute n'arrivait-il pas à les laisser s'approcher de lui parce qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Et il ne leur faisait pas confiance parce qu'il ne se faisait pas confiance.

Les mois passèrent, et il guérit lentement, le traitement s'avérant d'autant plus efficace que son cancer avait été détecté tôt. Ses parents finirent par repartir, sentant que comme souvent leur présence lui pesait. Il fit toutefois des efforts pour leur être agréable, et aussi pour ignorer aussi poliment que possible les questions de sa mère sur son intimité passée et future. Son médecin, qui avait observé sa personnalité, l'avait plus ou moins envoyé d'office consulter un psychologue en des termes assez directs.

\- Écoutez M. Walden, on est en train de vous guérir physiquement, mais comme vous le savez déjà ça ne va pas bien dans votre tête. Alors que vous êtes jeune et plein de vie, là haut c'est morne plaine, vous vous emmerdez et vous ne savez même pas pourquoi. Pourtant je vois bien que par moment la marmite est en ébullition, mais y a rien qui explose. Alors voir ce confrère, ça pourra peut-être vous faire du bien.

Il participa donc, de plus ou moins bon gré, à des séances de thérapie collective, et découvrit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes dont il n'arrivait pas à identifier les causes. Il y fit la connaissance d'une jeune femme de son âge. Une harpiste, brune, très belle mais très autoritaire, ayant des tendances dépressives. Il mit beaucoup de temps à l'admettre, mais quelque chose en elle le fascina. Il avait l'impression de la connaitre, et se sentait mieux à son contact. Bien qu'elle fut trop fière pour l'admettre, elle reconnut à demi-mot qu'il l'intriguait. Et surtout, elle lui demanda s'il se sentait assez capable de lui donner ce qu'elle n'avait jamais su garder : l'espoir. Ils firent un voyage ensemble, visitant la Grèce où il lui fit découvrir ses centres d'intérêt qui lui plurent aussi. Ils se connaissaient à peine, et pourtant il lui offrit une bague. Une bague noire, en forme de serpent enroulé. D'autres l'auraient trouvée lugubre, mais elle lui plut bien plus qu'il n'aurait cru.

Leur couple, pour le moins particulier, suscita une certaine inquiétude dans leurs familles respectives, mais il sembla tenir bon. S'ils ne comblèrent jamais parfaitement le manque qu'ils ressentaient tous deux, ils surent s'épauler l'un - l'autre. Progressivement, il fit de moins en moins de cauchemars, et se rêvait désormais comme un serpent monstrueux endormi sur les genoux de sa compagne, seul être capable d'apaiser ses tourments et ses accès de colère longtemps refoulés. Il ressentit cependant un léger malaise lorsque, quelques années plus tard, sa compagne mit au monde deux jumeaux mais s'en remit heureusement très vite. Pourtant, jamais le vide qu'il ressentait ne disparut et jusqu'à la fin de ses jours il continua à espérer secrètement de pouvoir visiter le séjour des morts. Peut-être que là il s'y sentirait chez lui, qui sait ?


End file.
